Poison
by Midnight Star and DragonFire
Summary: Who is right? Whose touch is poison? r/r, i'm really bad at summaries...could change your veiw on who is right, Dumbledore or Voldemort...


# _Poison_

  
_"Avada Kedavra!"_ She cried, into the lonely night. A single person stood before her.   
Hermione looked away. It was too painful. She had just killed a person...But it was the only way to appease thw Dark Lord. Her Lord, her master and soon the master of the world.   
She remembered when he had helped her to decide. His voice...  
_Come, Hermione, come...no-one appreciates your power. Why should you stay there? Come, join us and we will praise you and honour you...it is the intelligent choice, Hermione, and you have always been intelligent...They will never realise how special you are, but we will..._  
He spoke the truth. Now she was sided with the Dark Lord. She was his most trusted ally. He alone knew what power she held. So like him...the smartest witch in a century.   
He didn't even love her. She had poured her heart out to the red-haired boy and he had told her of another love. He had apologised and patted her head. Told her that she would find better...stupid boy! Her love was absolute. He had spurned it. He did not love her. He did not think she was special. To him she was not unique.  
Finally she had found that she did not need Love. She did not need him to tell her she was special...her Master had showed her the way...  
She was wrong to have doubted. Wizardry needed to be pure...she herself was unclean. That was why she must work even harder to cleanse herself. To remove the stains of her filthy Muggle parents.   
A sigh escaped her lips.   
she had finally broken free of the manacles of expectation. They had bound her to books, to rules and to rigidness. This was the only way to grind them to dust. She would _not_ be reliable and respectable.   
She would not always go by the rules. Hermione Granger would be somebody else. She would not be a bookworm in the shadows. She would have Power and respect.   
They had never respected her intelligence or her bravery voluntarily. She would _make_ them respect now.   
She was the perfect tool, for in the beginning noone knew she was with her Master. She played people's very expectations of her against them. Nobody expected _dear_, boring old Hermione Granger to be a spy.   
But many did not see the Truth. The need for Wizards to come together. That was what the Dark Lord was doing. He united us against our common foe, the Muggles and MudBloods.   
Would they not kill Wizardkind if they had a chance? Or steal our secrets and foster a deep jealousy for our powers? They would hate us. Why must we, the Superior race, hide and sneak? It should be they who are subjugated.   
The Muggles poison all they touch. Their world is dying, we can see it. Our worlds animals feel it also. Now it is nigh impossible to glimpse a unicorn or centaur. Our plants must be shielded and nurtured whence before they grew wild.   
If Wizardkind does not take control, the Muggles will drag us down with them. They will kill us even though we are innocent. The Dark Lord's methods are harsh but it is the only way.   
We have sunk too low to simply heave ourselves out. There will be pain and destruction...but after all that there will be peace. What was meant to be will become what is...  
To make a new world the old must be destroyed. We cannot have Muggles hampering us, creating new wounds while we heal the old. Even the scars will disppear with time.   
A new era dawns...a new life and a new chance. We will flourish and live. That is our choice. To live as Pure, or die Sullied.   
It is a simple choice. Life or Death. Survival or Extinction. Dumbledore knows. Yet he fights...he fights to save the Muggles too. There he is wrong. The Muggles cannot be saved. They are already doomed.   
Their poison must not seep through our veins.   
Hermione sighed again. A sigh of sadness.   
She spoke softly and her clear tones sliced through the night air.   
"I _am_ sorry. It is the only way...I tried to show you but you would not see. You would _not_ see!" She turned and then stopped.   
"The Dark Lord will be very pleased..." She said, softly, as a single tear fell and touched his black tousled hair. 


End file.
